


sadist (among other things)

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: guanlin's not happy about going on vacation, but maybe a certain park jihoon might make it all better.





	sadist (among other things)

"Guanlin, higher ups have decided that you need a break." Jonghyun smiles at him across the desk, and he tries not to wheeze at the sucker punch the words bring to his stomach. 

"What- Why?' He panics, and Jonghyun shakes his head.

"You're a good, capable soldier, Guanlin. One of our best." The pride in Jonghyun's voice is unmistakable, and the small child in Guanlin sits up, purring at the compliment. "It's just that... you've been stretched out lately, you know?"

Guanlin bites back the retort that rises to his lips. The only reason he's been 'stretched out' was the entire lack of stimulation the past few months had bought him. He's aching for  _something-_ a new adventure, a new partner, a new goal, anything. Jonghyun mistakes his silence for disappointment (it really is, but he'll be damned to admit it) and pats his hand.

"Three weeks, Guanlin-ah." Jonghyun coaxes. "A nice, big penthouse at Long Beach. Right by the sea. If you get too bored, you can try to beat the record for holding your breath underwater."

 

Jonghyun is Jonghyun, and within two days Guanlin has packed his entire life as a soldier away, leaving his bunk clean and sterile. Seonho and Samuel pout as he attempts to leave, looping long limbs around his waist to slow him down.

"Hyung, are we boring you?" Seonho grumbles, face pushed into his stomach.

"A little." He admits, and Samuel gasps in outrage.

"I'll build a new toy for you when you come back. And we'll have so much fun  _without you_ it'll make you feel like you should've never left." He decides, tilting his chin resolutely.

"How many times must I say that I was  _coerced_ into this?" He groans, exasperatedly.

"As if the great Lai Guanlin could be forced to do something." Samuel mutters to his feet as they stand to watch him pull the last of his zippers and get ready the luggage. 

"It was Jonghyun-hyung." Guanlin protests, and Seonho makes a sympathetic sound. Jonghyun's been a literal saint around the base camp, turning the stone cold heart of their commander Hwang Minhyun to goo in his hands. 

"That's... gentle persuasion, not coercing." Samuel argues in defense of his favourite leader, interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. 

"You ready, kid?" Baekho pokes his head in, and the three of them scramble to attention. "At ease. Guanlin, you're a minute late. Minki's going to have your head-"

"Got to go." Guanlin glances mournfully at what was his bunk. Seonho promptly dumps his week's worth of dirty laundry on in.

"Thanks for the extra space, hyung!" Seonho waves cheerfully.

 _Brats._ He thinks fondly, then shuts the door.

 

Despite his pact to hate the house, he does have to admit that this is gorgeous. It sits on a little cliff jutted out to sea, overlooking a brilliant view of the glittering waves. Guanlin turns off the engine and gets out of the rented car, unloading his belongings and moving into the couch. The key is strung along on his thumb, and he opens the door. It's beautiful inside as well, and he kicks off his shoes, hauling his crate in. Streams of the last bits of sunlight stream in from the large windows separating the patio and the living room, lighting up the room.

First things first: unpacking.

Guanlin tosses a small hand gun into the topmost drawer of the shoe cabinet, one under the pillow of every room, and one in the fridge, just in case. He draws the curtains of every single room, except the living room. There's a cup of gin sitting on the kitchen island, drops of condensation dampening the coaster beneath it. He takes the note tucked underneath:  _Rest well and do not hit on the boy living next door. That's my cousin. Love, Minki-hyung xx_

 

It takes him two days to get used to the house. First day is spent lazing in bed, checking his laptop for the latest episode of his favourite drama and watching some variety shows. Second day is spent in the village close by, hiking there and drinking a coffee by the hipster cafe. He catches a glimpse of a cute boy, one with brown hair and the softest eyes he's ever seen. Unfortunately, just as he stands, the boy collects his doughnut and leaves quickly. 

Guanlin settles back into his seat, disappointed. It would do him no good to track the boy, so he counts it as an opportunity lost. When he gets home, It's dark and the crickets outside are making a racket. He checks through the locks on the doors and windows, draws all the curtains, and falls asleep.

 

He jerks awake at 3.30am, breathing hard. Rivers of sweat drip off his face onto the pillows, and he fists the bed sheets in his hand with frustration. 

"Fuck." He whispers under his breath, sliding his legs off the bed and onto the floor. Padding to the kitchen, he downs a sleeping pill and another for his anxiety. His hand shakes as he washes the black mug in the sink.

_"Hello, pretty boy, do you want a sweet?"_

"Fuck!" He curses again as he drops the mug. The thing shatters in his hand and cuts deep into his palm. He opens the emergency kit next to the sink, reaching for the antiseptic. Bandaging his hand mindlessly, he tucks the end of the bandage into the rest of it and grabs the bleach from the yard, pouring it down the sink and scrubbing the blood off the sides. He caps the bottle and puts it back, sweeping the remainder of the ceramic pieces into the bin.

Going back to lie in the bed, he tries to even out his breathing.

_"Get in the truck."_

"Shut up."

 

"I made cookies, do you want some?" The man repeats, and Guanlin can feel his fucking jaw _touching_ the floor.

He's  _beautiful,_ all soft brown eyes and tussled black hair. His lips are a pretty pink, and his nose is to  _die_ for. 

"Um." The man blinks. "Nevermind. Sorry for disturbing you."

"It's fine!" He stammers out. "I like cookies. Thanks. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be around here."

"Ah." The man's demeanour changes immediately, and a smile brightens up his face. Guanlin thinks dazedly that he's the cutest guy he's ever seen. "I live next door!"

"Oh, I see." He manages to continue the conversation breathlessly. "Um, do you want to come in and chat? I haven't really talked to anyone yet."

The man smiles again, all pearly teeth and sparkling eyes. Guanlin thinks he's in love.

"I'd like that." The man grins at him, and he takes the plate gently, jumping when their fingers brush. 

 

"Thanks for letting me in, I really liked talking to you." Jihoon beams, and Guanlin leans against the main door as the other man ties his shoes. He swallows nervously as Jihoon stands up and jumps around in his shoes. "Hey, have you been to the village?"

Guanlin's fast thinking saves him.

"No." He lies through his teeth. "Why?"

"I just thought, I could bring you there." Jihoon rocks on his heels, biting his lip. It's adorable. "What do you say, Lin-ah?"

"Yes please." Guanlin grins down at him, and Jihoon goes a very light red in his cheeks.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow! At nine!" Jihoon chirps, then suddenly he's darting forward to peck him on the cheek. Guanlin blushes, and he tried to smile charmingly through the flood of butterflies in his stomach.

"It's a date."

 

It's only later he remembers that Minki said not to get involved with the boy next door.

"Ah, shit."

Minki's going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment below!! or @ me on twitter @wildflower_kjh, and btw i cr8ed a nu'est gift exchange challenge! here's the [link!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wildflowers_NYGE_2018) pls join i would be really really happy :-)


End file.
